elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deor Woodcutter
|Base ID = }} Deor Woodcutter is a member of the Skaal located in the Skaal Village. Until the quest "The Fate of the Skaal" has been completed, he is one of the villagers building a temple around the Wind Stone. He lives with his wife, Yrsa, in his house. During the day, he can be found helping Baldor Iron-Shaper tend the forge. Interactions A New Source of Stalhrim After listening to a conversation between Deor and Fanari Strong-Voice, a new speech option becomes available to ask him about the missing blacksmith. This will start the quest. Dialogue A New Source of Stalhrim "I am in no mood to talk outsider. One of the Skaal has gone missing." :Who's missing? "It is Baldor Iron-Shaper. As our only smith, Baldor is very important to the village." ::Did anything unusual happen around the time of his disappearance? "Hm, I do not remember Baldor acting strangely. Although now that you ask, I did see something in the woods on the day he disappeared. I saw two elves in the far distance, dragging something behind them. Hunters often visit our lands, so I thought little of it." :::Where were they headed? "South and west. If your road takes you that way, perhaps you could search for any sign of Baldor. The Skaal would be grateful." ::Why would someone want to kidnap Baldor? "Well, there is one reason that comes to mind. Baldor is the keeper of an ancient tradition, the forging of Stalhrim. It is an art we Skaal hold sacred. If someone wanted to make such weapons, they would have to get that knowledge from Baldor." Conversations The Great Bear Deor Woodcutter: "There was a great brown bear on the slopes the other day. I could swear by the All-Maker that it was watching the village." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Yes, I know the one you saw. It watches us each night, always moving closer. As the ashfall worsens, the land and water are poisoned. the animals have less to eat and become desperate." Deor Woodcutter: "We had better do something about it then." Wulf Wild-Blood: "It makes my heart heavy, to think of killing a beast when we have no need of its hide or its meat. That is not our way. The bear might find food elsewhere. We will leave it alone." The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Quotes *''"Thank you, my friend. You have set us free."'' *''"A fever must have taken me. What else could explain this?"'' *''"I don't mean to be rude outsider, but I must get back to the village."'' *''"The ash from the Red Mountain has made the land sick."'' *''"It is the will of the All-Maker that we cut firewood only from the dead trees."'' *''"As the beasts of the forest provide food and furs, so the trees of the forest provide fire."'' *''"All that the Skaal need can be found in the land and the water."'' Trivia *If Deor is killed before the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim" is started, then it can never be started. Bugs * If approached too fast, the conversation between Deor Woodcutter and Fanari Strong-Voice may never initiate, making it impossible to complete the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim." Appearances * de:Deor Holzhauer es:Deor Tallador ru:Деор Дровосек Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers